Silencioso deseo
by Devoradoradeletras
Summary: Odd siente algo por Aelita que ni sabe ni controla... Pero ella parece verle solo como el bufón del grupo. Pero Odd está dispuesto a hacer todo por su princesa, todo y más. Esto hará que Aelita, sin darse cuenta, vea a su amigo con ojos diferentes... ¿De rechazo? ¿O quizá no?


No quiere admitirlo, pero es lo que siente. Un día tras otro, persiguiendo a aquella chica pelirrosa, que solo le devolvía miradas de gratitud y una elegante sonrisa.

Odd reconoció a la chiquilla que se acercaba a él a toda velocidad. Llevaba un vestido rosa con dos pompones que le colgaban del cuello, una mochila bandolera de color lila bajo un brazo.

-Gracias por acompañarme.

Odd le sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no? Aquella chica siempre le había atraído de una manera que no podía explicar. Él siempre había sido un ligón, y había tenido como veinte (o más) novias, y nunca había sentido lo que sentía cerca de Aelita.

Su corazón latía con mayor rapidez, y no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Era como si todo su cuerpo le pidiera estar cerca de ella, aspirar su dulce aroma.

-¡Odd! -eso le despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

-Vamos, princesa-dijo, con su habitual sonrisa de fantasma. Echó a correr por el parque, intentando dejar atrás a Aelita, que le seguía riéndose. Pero en ese momento, Odd no podía correr. Las piernas empezaron a franquearle, y Odd se preguntó si era aquella chica de pelo rosado lo que le afectaba tanto. Su respiración, entrecortada, le obligó a parar. Aelita le alcanzó, riéndose, y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a L'hermitage. Aelita se detuvo, temblando ligeramente, ante el siniestro caserío.

-Aelita, ¿estás bien?-con suavidad, se colocó detrás de ella, y le cogió la mano. Aelita se lo agradeció con una de sus pícaras sonrisas.

Odd se adelantó para abrir la verja de hierro de un tirón. Esta chirrió con dureza, y se dejó abrir. Arrastró la pesada puerta metálica, hasta dejar un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que ambos pudieran pasar. Aelita entró primero, sacando algo de su bandolera lila que Odd no pudo ver. Cerró la puerta tras él, y siguió a Aelita, que ya estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, husmeando.

-El pasadizo que lleva a las alcantarillas...

Aelita giró la manilla, pero la puerta no cedió. Un enorme candado la cerraba desde dentro: Jeremy se había encargado de ello.

-Esto sigue cerrado.

-¿Qué te esperabas? Aún no me has dicho por qué estamos aquí...-comentó Odd, dando una patada a una piedra del camino. La cogió entre las manos. Tenía grabado un extraño símbolo, que le resultó terriblemente familiar. Se la guardó en el bolsillo, antes de reunirse con Aelita frente a la puerta de las alcantarillas.

-No sé. Algo que me recuerde a mi padre. Es que...

-Vale, princesa. No tienes que darme explicaciones-dijo, con una de sus habituales sonrisas. Odd se la devolvió, y trataron de entrar en la casa. La puerta estaba cerrada con un candado de clave numérica, que también Jeremy había instalado. "No hay que dejar cabos sueltos" había dicho, muy serio. Tanto que Odd se había desternillado.

Aelita lo sujetó entre las manos.

-¿Te lo sabes?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Jeremy quería evitar que volviera. No le gustaba que viniera aquí. A veces es tan...

-Sí. En diplomacia es tan...

-Inútil-replicó Aelita, en un tono burlón.

-Sí. -dijo Odd, sin más. -Quizá es una fecha importante para vosotros. Jeremy sabe que esta casa es importante para tí, no creo que pusiera un número totalmente desconocido para vosotros.

Aelita se puso a girar los números. Cuatro números. Empezó rápidamente a meter claves numéricas que tuvieran un significado para ella y Jeremy. Pero nada. La puerta no se abría.

Odd se tumbó en la hierba, con las piernas cruzadas, repeinándose el tupé.

-¿Y la fecha en que te sacamos del súper ordenador?

-Por probar...

El candado se abrió con un chasquido, y ambos jóvenes sonrieron. Aelita embistió contra la desvencijada puerta, hasta que esta se abrió. Llevaba un año y medio sin pisar aquella casa. Estaba todavía peor. Estaba llena de polvo por todas partes, numerosas ratas recorrían los conductos de ventilación, y el sonido chirriante de la vieja madera inundaba todo.

Para tranquilizar a Aelita, Odd le aferró la mano y la miró a los ojos. En la penumbra que los rodeaba, solo podía ver destellos en su pelo rosado y sus ojos verdes clavados sobre él.

-Vamos.

Tiró de ella con suavidad, mientras una suave chispa le recorría la espina dorsal. Ni siquiera se preguntó por qué, pues lo sabía muy bien. Demasiado bien.

Su "princesa" le gustaba, pero él sabía que estaba loca por Jeremy, y también que este quería a Aelita. Y no podía meterse en medio, jodiendo la relación, solo porque sintiera una atracción rara e inexplicable por esa chiquilla.

Avanzaron hasta el sótano, donde estaba la toma de electricidad. Aelita buscó la caja de plomos a tientas, hasta que las luces parpadearon furiosas, hasta encenderse por completo. Odd cerró los ojos, cegado por la luz. Aelita le sonreía, con el pulgar levantado.

-¿Por donde empezamos?-preguntó el chico, sin aguantar otra sonrisa.

-No sé... Mira en el salón, yo registraré mi cuarto.

Odd salió corriendo, después de asentir. Estaba harto de tener que mirar los ojos de aquella chiquilla sin poder decirle lo que sentía: que desde el primer momento que la vio, deseaba verla fuera del ordenador tanto como Jeremy. Quería mirar sus preciosos ojos verdes en el mundo real, y ver su pelo rosa ondear al viento. Desde ese momento que miró sus ojos, sabía que no podía escapar de ese terrible sentimiento que le destrozaba el alma.

Una vez en el salón, Odd suspiró y se puso a rebuscar entre los libros de Franz. Tenía un montón de libros sobre informática, y los demás eran, la inmensa mayoría, de ciencia o de asuntos tecnológicos varios. Cogió uno que le llamó la atención: un grueso libro de color rojo carmesí, con una inscripción en inglés: _The light of my soul will find lost hope._

Lo sacó de la estantería con mucho recelo, y ojeó la cubierta. Estaba cerrado con un candado numérico. "Nos ha dado con los candados" pensó, mientras se reía internamente. Corrió a ver a Aelita, que estaba tumbada en su cama, boca arriba. Al ver a Odd se sobresaltó, y se incorporó con una rapidez asombrosa.

-¿Así es como "registras" tu habitación, princesa?-preguntó, entre risas

-Yo, es que... Estaba cansada, ¿vale?-se mordió la lengua por el tono agresivo. -¿Has encontrado algo?

-Sí, mira. -le tendió el extraño libro. Leyó la inscripción, esta vez en voz alta, y en un perfecto francés: _La luz de mi alma encontrará la esperanza perdida. _¿Qué significa eso?

-No sé. Parece la letra de tu padre.-estaba escrito con un rotulador dorado, muy fino, que había dejado la inscripción grabada en un papel pegado en el lateral del libro. -Oye, ¿desde cuando sabes tú inglés?

-Los padres de Jeremy me lo enseñaron cuando me quedé en su casa por las vacaciones de Navidad. -Aelita siguió ojeando el libro, por lo que no pudo ver como Odd se ponía rojo de rabia. Estaba harto. Jeremy, Jeremy... ¡Siempre Jeremy! Se contuvo lo mejor que pudo, respirando profundamente y acercándose a su princesa. -¿Crees que Franz lo dejó aquí para ti?

-O quizá para mi madre, si volvía...

Odd entrecerró los ojos. La luz que penetraba por las ventanas era escasa, y la bombilla de la habitación titilaba de manera sospechosa. Odd esperaba que no se apagase justo ahora. Escuchó un crujido en la madera mientras se acercaba a Aelita.

-Creo que estaba dirigido a ti. _La luz de mi alma... _Creo que eso lo vimos en un videodiario de Hopper, ¿no? Se refería a ti de ese modo... alguna que otra vez.

-¡Es verdad! Lo recuerdo porque en ese momento me afectaron mucho esas palabras... -sin decir nada, ambos chicos empezaron a pensar fechas para abrir el extraño libro.

Consiguieron que el candado cediera con una fecha que Aelita sabía por el videodiario de su padre y los escasos recuerdos que tenía de su vida pasada: el mes y el año que Anthea fue secuestrada.

Aelita abrió el libro con notable impaciencia.

-Es un álbum...-dijo, al borde del llanto.

En la primera página había una foto de Anthea abrazando a un bebe, de cuya cabeza salía un rebelde mechón de pelo rosa. En silencio, Aelita pasó a la siguiente página. En la foto, Waldo abrazaba a su mujer, Anthea, en una preciosa cabaña en la nieve. En la siguiente, una niña pequeña, de apenas dos años, abriendo con torpeza un regalo de navidad, rodeada por sus padres.

Las sucesivas fotos eran de Aelita compartiendo grandes momentos con Anthea y Franz. Después, Anthea dejó de aparecer en las fotos, y empezó a mostrarse una Aelita significativamente más mayor. Ahora tendría nueve o diez años. A los doce, Aelita se virtualizó en Lyoko.

Odd no pudo admirar a Franz Hopper más que en ese momento. Pese al miedo por ser descubierto, la tristeza por la pérdida de su mujer, la tensión de ser encontrado y de que Aelita sufriera a manos de los hombres de negro... Pese a todo ello, había sido capaz de construir un pasado feliz para Aelita. Lo había dejado... literalmente para que Aelita recuperara la esperanza. Para que la luz de su alma, su querida y preciosa hija Aelita, recuperara la esperanza antaño perdida. Al igual que su familia. Ahora Aelita no se sentía tan solo.

Llorando a moco tendido, abrazó el albúm con fuerza descomunal. Odd, que había estado de pie junto a ella, se sentó en la cama, y la rodeó con su brazo. Aelita apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Tenías un buen padre, Aelita. Te quería. Por encima de Lyoko, y de X.A.N.A. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa, incluso su vida, por verte sonreír. Por tenerte feliz y contenta.

Aelita, conmovida por las palabras de su amigo, se levantó para mirarle a los ojos. Unos dulces y comprensivos ojos de color avellana, que brillaban con intensidad en ese momento.

-Odd... gracias...-dijo, sonriendo entre sollozos. Odd la abrazó, acercándola hacia él. Aelita se dejó hacer, sin soltar el álbum un instante. -Odd... te quiero...-susurró entre lágrimas la pelirrosa.

Odd no podía estar más sorprendido. Pero en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo, sabía que Aelita sentía algo por él. Pero oírselo decir era para él una alegría que no supo controlar muy bien. O sí.

Simplemente esbozó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que decía, por encima de todo, lo feliz que estaba de tener por fin a la chica que tanto tiempo había amado silenciosamente. Ante la declaración de Aelita, que sonreía apoyada en el hombro de su amigo, este la abrazó con más fuerza. Y dejando que una lágrima rebelde se escapara, susurró:

-Yo también te quiero, Aelita.


End file.
